Electronic connectors, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors, are used in a variety of ways for connecting electronic devices to computer systems or other types of processing systems. For example, USB connectors and other electronic connectors are used in the connection of computer peripherals, such as keyboards, mice, digital cameras, printers, portable media players, disk drives, etc., and have also become commonplace on devices such as smartphones, PDAs, and video game consoles. New applications for electronic connectors continue to emerge as new electronic devices of different size, shape, and functionality begin to implement the use of such connectors.
Because of the wide-spread use of electronic connectors, there has been a need to improve many of their features. For example, the standard USB specifications, which can be found at http://www.usb.org/developers/docs/ and are incorporated herein by reference, require the USB connector to have a metal shell. One purpose of the metal shell is that it serves to protect the signals of the metal contacts from electromagnetic interference (“EMI”). The metal shell also facilitates insertion and secure connection of the USB connector into a USB receptacle. Furthermore, the metal shell tends to improve the durability of the USB connector, such as under circumstances of frequent use by users who may not exercise adequate care in the handling of the connector.
Although a metal shell contributes to the rigidity of the USB connector, rigid USB connectors can be limiting and lack versatility in use. For example, rigid USB connectors can be challenging to insert into a USB receptacle, including if the receptacle's access is in any way constrained. Challenging insertion may arise, e.g. in a laptop computer, in connection with the USB receptacle's placement in the computer's back side or, if the laptop computer has a thin profile, by the USB receptacle's placement in an edge such that the receptacle is closely adjacent to any surface on which the computer might be placed. Additionally, rigid USB connectors may not be optimal for uses in which the connectors may be subject to, and endangered by, external forces that may be applied directly or indirectly to the USB connector. Such external forces may arise variously, including during and/or in connection with insertion (e.g., a challenging insertion) of the USB connector into the USB receptacle, or during use of the device employing the USB connector (e.g., while inserted in the receptacle). Thus, it is desirable to have a USB connector that addresses either/both challenges arising with insertion of the USB connector into a USB receptacle and/or dangers associated with external forces. It is also desirable to have electronic connectors other than USB connectors that respond to such challenges and/or dangers. Accordingly, a need exists for electronic connectors that overcome the foregoing and other problems and deficiencies associated with existing connectors.
The present device and method are provided to address the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior electronic connectors of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.